She said, He Said, she Said
by angel19872006
Summary: This is a prequel to "The Doctor's Name" remake story I'm about to start on. Make sure to read the note at the end of Chapter 3
1. Clara

One day you meet the Doctor and his Rose. And of course, it's the best day ever. It's just the best day of your life. Because, Because they are brilliant, and he's funny and she's loving, and they are both mad, and best of all, they really need you. The trick is don't fall in love with their fairy tale life. I do that trick a lot, sometimes twice a day, because life isn't a fairy tale. So I try to run from that but I ended up finding them. After a while, you just stop asking. Who are you? Where are you from? You get used to not knowing then whole story. I thought I never would. I was wrong. I knew who they where. I know where they lives began and I know where they are going. More so him then her, I thought. I know the Doctor's greatest Secret, but I don't know about secret that Rose kept until that day we went to Trenzalore.


	2. The Doctor

From the beginning, she was impossible. The Impossible Girl. We met her in the Dalek Asylum. Never saw her face, and she died. We met her again in Victorian London, and she died. Saved my family's life both times, by giving her own. But now she's back and we're running together and she makes my wife happy again. She's perfect for the family who's missing a member. Except she can't remember that we ever met. Clara. Our Clara. Always brave, always funny, always exactly what we need. Perfect. Too perfect. We got used to not knowing. I thought I never would, since Rose did. I was wrong. I thought knew who Clara Oswald is. I know how she came in to our lives and our family, and I know what she will always mean to us. I also didn't know that my wife had been hiding something from me. I found it out that day we went to Trensalore.


	3. Rose

My children are all grown out saving other worlds, out starting their own families, I was lonely until we met Clara. From the beginning she brought tears for we met her in the Dalek Asylum. We never saw her but she died to keep my husband and I safe. We met her again this time face to face in Victorian London, and she died. Both times broke my hearts because both times she gave up her life for us. But now she's back and running together, and she perfect for the family. Except she doesn't remember us or that we've met. My sweet Clara. Always brave in the face of danger, always funny when we are down. I know who Clara Oswald truly is I just hope that my husband and sweet Clara will forgive me for the lies I've told and I know the Doctors greatest secret even though he tries to hide it. But The truth came out on Trenalore on the day we went there.

* * *

Note:

I started to write some of the classic stories with Rose in it a few years back but after watching season seven with Clara meeting the old versions of the Doctor got me thinking of two different things 1st off Rose was able to see into the past and futures and what could of been and should have beens, and River made a comment in passing that she met the Doctor's different forms both the past and future forms. So I was thinking of writing that into my stories too not with just Rose being the leading Lady of his life like I thought she should be but to have Clara and River pop up in there stories.

Yes I do plan to write a remake of ever story, episode, comic strip audio plays etc with Rose being the Love of his life and not River but I want to work it around that Clara was there and River. I also plan to write more about the valyard, Clone, the robot version and dream Lord and not just have one episode or book about them...There going be be Like the Daleks...never really gone and back when the show Sarah Jane Adventures was still on tv When the episode when Sarah and Jo went to the Funeral of the Doctor and he showed up alive and told the kids that he has like 650 or so lives well folk I plan to work that in so that its true so it wont be just the 13 lives he's supposed to have and Rose will be with him all the way.

So This short story is really going to be the Prequel to Not only "The Doctors Name" but a starting of prequels to my whole line of Doctor Who stories so the other Three Stories besides the short story "Playtime" will be removed by next Saturday.

I'll try to make the Prequels tie into each others so that make up not only just individual short stories but One long story that could be read on the own but they will be out of sink. After all If you watch "The Doctor's Name" It was Clara that told the Doctor which Tardis to pick. So I was thinking that She'd Learn about the Doctor and Rose Not just from them but from her going back and forth though there lives, and after finally catching up to the part with John Hurt coming into the Pitcher we all learn about there futures from season 8 and up.

I'm also thinking of make a Chose your destiny story line to go with my remakes. You know where you can Chose which Character to Follow. Would you follow Rose, The Doctor etc.. and have multi endings. Each of my Remake stories will have the original title but at the front it will have the AU = Alternate Universe and my Chose Your Destiny will have CYD in Front of title. I'll Chose the Stories to write as a CYD though with it and make a yes or no poll.

Yes I'm willing to add extra stuff to the Stories and Yes If you have an Idea to add to the story drop me a messages and you can also help with other one shots or even possible endings for the CYD stories


End file.
